The present invention, in its preferred embodiment, is directed to the food cooking field but has wide applications elsewhere in the field of article holding and clamping devices. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a unique grill clamping and holding combination for holding meat or other food items between oppositely spaced grill members which clamp the food items therebetween for cooking adjacent a bed of coals or other radiant heat source.
A variety of food cooking or grilling devices have evolved in recent years employing the concept of a pair of vertically extending grill members between which the food items are positioned and held for cooking. A variety of devices have evolved along these lines as exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,701,033; 2,335,217; 2,441,190; 2,456,397; 2,690,171; 2,821,187; 2,891,465; 2,923,229; 3,091,170; 3,140,651; 3,237,621; 3,276,351; 3,302,555; 3,611,912; 3,742,838 and 4,120,237.
Additionally, there has always been a continuing need for clamping devices for engaging and holding all types of items in clamped position. An ideal clamping device should have the ability to positively and forcefully engage the items being clamped but should also have the capability of ease of operation and have a long and trouble-free life. These desirable objects have not been possessed by the prior-known devices which have suffered from a number of defects.
Therefore, it is a primary object of this invention to provide a new and improved food support device for supporting food to be grilled and to also provide a new and improved clamping means of general versatility.